


Down the road

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [292]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they take a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the road

**Author's Note:**

> The plan had been to drive to the Grand Canyon. Neither of them had actually seen the canyon in person. They either just flew over it when on the quinjet or seen pictures of it. They had a week off anyway, so might as well make the travel to the canyon as enjoyable as possible with a road trip.

But since this was Clint and Phil, nothing ever went to plan.

Clint turned the map upside down. “I think we took the wrong exit.” He said pensively. 

“Okay then, I’ll just turn the car around.” Phil gingerly stepped on the break, ready to make a U-turn on the empty road. “How do we get back to the Interstate?”

“I don’t think we can.” Clint frowned down at the map.

“What? What do you mean we can’t?” Phil slammed on the breaks, sending them both forward by a few inches.

“I think I’ve been reading this thing backwards, and I’m not sure where we even are anymore.” Clint scratched the back of his head. 

“That’s…” Phil sighed and dropped his forehead on the wheel. “That’s just great. How is it that you manage to find your way out of a jungle, through the freezing tundra, and the largest, not to mention driest, desert on earth unscathed, when you can’t even read a road map?”

“Hey! I don’t see you doing any better! You got us the lost on the second day!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know there was a magnet in the glove compartment? I was just following the stupid compass.” 

They both glared at each other then sighed simultaneously. 

“Let’s just find a motel or something. I’m tired.” Clint suggested. “Maybe they’ll have decent food this time.” 

“Not like that one on the 77th.”

“The place smelled like a trash can and the food tasted worse.” Clint cringed.

“I can’t believe they even dared call that liquid sludge coffee.”

“And those rubber strips bacon. For shaaaaame.”

Phil snorted, glancing once at Clint then back to the dark road. “You know, I didn’t think this would be the worst road trip ever.” 

“Ditto. I actually thought it’d be the exact opposite.” Clint chuckled.

“And to think we took time off of SHIELD for this.” Phil shook his head lightly.

“Forget SHIELD. I can’t believe I gave up technology for this.” 

Phil shrugged, “If we took our phones or any piece of technology that has the name Stark on it, he’ll just use it to find us then annoy us.”

Clint sighed. “I guess you’re right. And it’s not really that bad. I mean, there were pretty funny things that happened over the last few days.” Clint offered, opening the glove compartment. “Look.”

Phil glanced over to find in Clint’s hand a long blackish brownish feather. Phil chuckled. “You just couldn’t leave that rooster alone, could you?”

“It was a huge cock, Phil. Even bigger than yours! I couldn’t exactly just turn a blind eye, now could I?”

Phil rolled his eyes fondly. “And what have we learned by fighting a cock?” 

“Attack them from behind so they don’t know what’s coming.” Clint recited like a child.

Phil laughed. “No, not that.”

“Nuggets taste better if it’s a chicken and not a rooster?”

“No. Not that either.”

“Don’t try to pick a fight with a bird?”

Phil touched his nose with his forefinger repeatedly.

Clint shrugged. “Hey, I won, didn’t I?” He held out the feather as if to present it to Phil.

“What are you planning to do with that anyway?” Phil asked.

“I dunno. make it into an earring? Seems to be all the rage with the kids today.”

“Pretty sure that was back in 2010. Get with the times grandpa.” Phil teased.

“Excuse you, I have awesome sense of style. I’m just a few years ahead of my time.” 

“More like behind.”

“Hey!” Phil laughed and Clint shoved the feather back into the glove compartment, taking out a snow globe instead. “Don’t act so high and mighty, Mr. I-bought-it-as-a-souvenir.”

“For the record, I did actually think it was a snow globe.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not.” Clint shook the snow globe to prove his point, but the “snow inside the globe didn’t move. It was painted on the glass. “Remind me again, how much did you pay for this?” Clint grinned smugly at him.

“$50.” Phil muttered. 

Clint laughed out loud before shoving the thing back in the glove compartment where all the other knick knacks from their trip was stored. Each with their own story. “You have to admit, this’ll be one hell of a story to tell the kids someday.” Clint grinned. 

“It’s still the worst road trip ever though.” Phil commented.

“Oh, without a doubt.” Phil agreed as they drove on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/128260862746/im-so-sleepy-and-tired-and-uuuuggggggh-what)


End file.
